


Day of anticipation

by Ceindreadh



Series: An Unexpected Gift of Fate [2]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the eve of Blake and Jean’s wedding, but they’re not the only ones whose hearts are touched by romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A day for surprises

Spoilers: Set post S2  
Summary: It’s the eve of Blake and Jean’s wedding, but they’re not the only ones whose hearts are touched by romance.  
Word count: ~ 3,000  
Genre: Romance  
Notes: This is a sequel to ‘An unexpected gift of fate’ which was written between Seasons 2 & 3\. As such, I’ve ignored most of S3 in writing this fic.  
Disclaimer. I don’t own the characters, I’m only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

\-------------------------------

“Mark my words, there’ll be wedding bells ringing in this house before the year is out.” – Lawson (An unexpected gift of fate)

In the end it was only about six months later when the wedding bells were ringing for Blake and Jean. Mattie couldn’t help but think of Lawson’s words as Jean put the finishing touches to the bridesmaid’s dress she was wearing.

“I really appreciate you helping me like this, Jean,” said Mattie, as Jean stood back to look at her handiwork. “I know you’ve got so much to do already, but I’m just no good with a needle and thread.”

“Better not let your patients hear that,” said Jean crisply, as she turned Mattie around so she could see herself in the mirror. 

“Oh I’m perfectly fine doing sutures,” said Mattie as she smoothed down her dress. “But something like this...” She almost gasped as she looked in the mirror. “Oh Jean!”  
Then she caught the pensive expression on Jean’s face. “Is everything all right?”

Jean sighed, “Oh yes, I was just thinking...all this planning...all this fuss. Maybe it’s all a bit foolish, going to so much trouble at my age.”

“You mean because it’s the second time, for both of you?” asked Mattie.

“Well there is that,” said Jean, “But it just seems so frivolous, not to mention expensive as well.”

“You know that Lucien would give you the moon if you wanted it,” said Mattie, reassuringly. “And it’s not as if you’re having a *big* wedding. I am your only bridesmaid!” That was true, thought Mattie. While Lucien had told Jean to spare no expense in planning things, the numbers were going to be small, being confined to their friends and some family members. One family member who was *not* going to be there, was Jack. Jean had written to him at his last known address to tell him the news of her engagement. She hadn’t held out much hopes of a reply, but to her surprise, Jack had indeed written back. He’d sent her his best wishes for the marriage, but had said that given the circumstances surrounding his last visit to Ballarat, he didn’t feel it appropriate to come back again.  
Jean had been visibly upset by the news but Mattie had been somewhat relieved. Jack may have been Jean’s son, but trouble seemed to follow him wherever he went and the last thing Mattie wanted was for anything to darken her friend’s big day. 

“I’m being silly,” said Jean. “It’s just that my first wedding, well, we couldn’t really afford much, and of course we didn’t have a lot of time to plan it.” Jean bit her lip.

Mattie saw the look on Jean’s face in the mirror and turned around quickly, “Jean Beazley is there something you’re not telling me about your first wedding?”

Jean blushed slightly, “We didn’t exactly tell anybody...as far as the people of Ballarat knew, it was just a premature birth. And if anybody started counting months, well, Christopher had done the decent thing and that was all there was to it. But it was just so rushed; we didn’t really have time to think things through.” Jean caught Mattie’s sympathetic glance. “I didn’t regret it for one minute. Christopher and I were very happy together. But sometimes I wonder if things might have been different, if we’d waited...if we’d been able to wait...” 

“Oh Jean!” said Mattie, sympathetically.

“It’s all water under the bridge now,” said Jean, firmly. “I was happy with Christopher and I know I’ll be happy with Lucien.” 

“I know you will,” said Mattie, “And you’ve done wonders organizing everything. Even getting me organized.” She pulled at the skirt of the dress, “I don’t know how you had time to make my dress as well as your own outfit.”

“Well, I do have to have my bridesmaid looking the part,” said Jean, with a smile. “That reminds me, there’s some remnants from the material left over. If they’re cut to size and hemmed, they’ll make a nice pocket handkerchief for Matthew to wear tomorrow. And it’ll give you something to work on tonight with my sewing circle.”

Mattie pulled a face, “Are you sure I should be there? You know I’m not really one for sewing, and besides, they’re *your* friends.”

“And so are you, Mattie,” said Jean, firmly. “You’ll be more than welcome.”  
The buzzer from the kitchen timer interrupted them. “That’ll be the biscuits,” said Jean. “You stay here; I’ll be right back to finish that seam.”

Mattie admired herself in the mirror for a bit longer, “Jean Beazley, you’re a genius,” she said to herself. The sound of a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. “I’ll get it,” said Mattie, “It could be Matthew; I told him dinner was going to be served early tonight.” Glancing at her watch as she walked down the hallway, “Although this would be unusually early, even for him!”

Pulling open the door, her intended comment died on her lips as she saw Danny Parks standing there, a suitcase by his side.

“Danny!” said Mattie, a smile on her face. “We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“Well my Boss sorted the rosters so I pulled the early shift today,” said Danny “Didn’t want me being late when I’m going to be giving the bride away.” He looked Mattie up and down, “You look amazing!”

Mattie looked down at the dress and smiled, “What can I say? Weddings seem to bring out the best in my wardrobe.”

“I wasn’t talking about the dress,” said Danny, looking her in the eye with an air of confidence that hadn’t been there before he’d been transferred to Melbourne. 

Mattie blushed slightly, “Well it is good to see you again, Danny.” She put her arms around him and hugged him, “We’ve all missed you.”

“I missed you too,” said Danny hugging her back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Parks, manhandling Miss O’Brien like that?” Lawson’s voice cut through the moment and made Danny jump. “Unhand her at once!”

 

“Sir! I wasn’t,” Danny hurriedly took a step back. “We were just...she was just...I...I’d better go...go and say hello to Auntie Jean...” He nearly tripped over his suitcase before picking it up and hurrying inside away from the Superintendent’s glare.

Mattie had her hands on her hips as she glared at Lawson. “Unhand her at once? That was mean of you, scaring poor Danny like that!”

Lawson shrugged, “If Parks wants to make a good copper, he’ll have to learn to pay more attention to his surroundings.”

“And I suppose you’re always aware of what’s going on,” said Mattie, “Even when you’re kissing me.”

“Want to try it and find out?” Lawson smiled at Mattie, who laughed.

“*I* have to get back inside and let Jean finish this dress,” said Mattie, “And there’s still a lot to be done. Besides, shouldn’t you be off catching criminals or something?”

“Reckon I could start right here,” said Lawson as he stepped closer to Mattie and put his arms around her, “Run you in on a charge of stealing my heart.”

“You’d never make it stick,” said Mattie as she stretched up to kiss him. “You can’t call it stealing when it’s something that’s already been freely given to me.”

Lawson returned the kiss and held her for a few moments more before reluctantly pulling away. “I should go,” he said. “I was just passing, figured I’d call in and check what Jean was dishing up dinner.”

“Mmm, phones not working in Ballarat police station?” teased Mattie. “Well dinner should be ready by six, so don’t be late, otherwise Jean won’t trust you to get Lucien to the church on time tomorrow!”

“He’ll be there if I have to carry him!” said Lawson. “I’ll see you later.” Lawson smiled as he tipped his hat to Mattie before walking away. 

\---------------------  
Lawson’s smile faded as he walked back to his car. It wasn’t that he had deliberately set out to scare young Parks like that, but the sight of him with his arms around Mattie, well, that had stirred up some unpleasant feelings in Lawson, and he had to admit to himself that he had come across as more aggressive than he’d originally intended.

Not that he was jealous as such, thought Lawson as he started the ignition. Mattie was an independent young woman, and if she wanted to hug an old friend – and Lawson was pretty certain that Parks wouldn’t have been forward enough to make the first move – well, she had every right to do so. “Young,” thought Lawson, and that was the crux of the matter as far as he was concerned. He knew that Mattie would never willingly hurt him, but she was a young woman and he was a far from young man. From that point of view, Parks would be a much better match for her than he was. 

Lawson had been thinking quite a lot about his and Mattie’s relationship the past few months. If truth be told, in spite of his initial agreement to ‘see where it took them’, Lawson was a man who liked to know where he was going.  
Maybe it was Blake and Jean’s impending wedding that had sharpened his focus, but he was giving serious consideration to popping the question. He’d even had a quiet word with one of the local jewellers. The man had come to the station to try and help identify some stolen jewellery that had been recovered and Lawson had ascertained that there was a nice selection of rings in stock that he and Mattie could choose from. That was of course, if Mattie said yes, thought Lawson. He wasn’t sure what worried him more, that she would say no, or that she would indeed say yes. 

“Well I’m certainly not asking her until this wedding business is out of the way,” Lawson told himself as he pulled into his parking space at Ballarat police station. He admittedly wasn’t that well versed in the workings of the female mind, but he knew enough to know that romance was contagious and a proposal made at or near a wedding, when a bridesmaid might have her head turned by the spectacle, well, it wouldn’t be the first time a second wedding had quickly followed a first. Lawson didn’t want that for himself and Mattie. Level headed though she might be, the last thing he wanted was for her to say yes in the heat of the moment, and then regret it in the cold light of day. “No,” thought Lawson firmly, as he locked the car door, “When she says ‘yes’...if she says ‘yes’, I want her to mean it. And if seeing Parks again makes her think twice about things...well, better it comes out now, rather than later.”

With an effort, Lawson forced his mind back to his job. There were phone calls to make, paperwork to complete all before the end of his shift, not to mention the best man’s speech which needed a bit more polishing. “Certainly not going to be able to work on it tonight,” he thought with a smile. 

While it wasn’t going to be an official ‘bucks night’ as such, Lawson, with some help from Cec Drury at the club, had invited a few of Blake’s friends to join them in commemorating his last night of ‘freedom’. Lawson was going to put Blake up for the night, and fulfil his best man duties by getting him to the church on time the next day.

Blake had initially grumbled somewhat about being effectively banished from his home for the night. 

“It’s a ridiculous superstition,” Blake said a few evenings earlier, although carefully waiting until Jean was out of earshot. “Not seeing the bride the morning of the wedding. Obviously I understand it wouldn’t normally be the case where the bride and groom were living under the same roof beforehand, but I hardly think it’s necessary in this case.”

“Don’t think of it being ordered out of your home,” Lawson had said, patiently. “Just think of it as keeping out of Jean’s way while she finishes up her wedding preparations. Last thing she’ll want is you underfoot. Besides, her sewing circle are going to be there that night and I’m sure you don’t want to be around for that!” 

“Hmph,” Blake had grunted, “Well I suppose that is only fair.” 

So all the arrangements had been made, and Lawson had to admit he was looking forward to the evening ahead. “Suppose I’d better invite Parks as well,” he told himself as worked his way methodically through his paperwork. “Blake is fond of the lad.” And if Lawson was being honest with himself, he’d much rather have Parks where he could keep an eye on him, rather than let him spend the evening in Mattie’s company. 

\----------------------

The dinner went well that evening. Jean, in spite of all her wedding related workload had produced a meal fit for a King, as Blake had said before proposing a toast to her. Danny had added his own toast to the happy couple. “Hear hear,” said Mattie as they all raised their glasses.

“Matthew,” said Blake, as he put down his glass, “You’re being very quiet over there. As best man, don’t you have anything to add?”

Lawson smiled, “I was just thinking about my speech for tomorrow.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll do a great job,” said Blake as he topped up the glasses.

“Well I thought that maybe I’d just do a list of all the times you’ve given me a headache these past few years!”

“Steady on there,” said Blake, smiling. “I don’t think Jean would approve.”

“I certainly would not,” said Jean, “Your speech should only be five minutes or so. That’s nowhere near enough time for *that* list!”

“Thanks a lot, Jean,” said Blake as the others laughed.

\-------------------------------  
Once the meal was over, Danny offered to help Jean clear the table. “It’ll be just like old times,” he said, smiling as he carried plates to the sink. 

“I’ve missed having you around,” said Jean, affectionately as she washed the dishes. “But you seem to have settled in well in Melbourne.”

“Melbourne’s good,” said Danny as he dried, “But Ballarat has always had its attractions.”

Jean looked at him suspiciously but Danny changed the subject and started talking about the wedding. “I just hope I don’t trip or anything when I’m walking you down the aisle!”

Once the kitchen had been tidied to Jean’s satisfaction, she looked at her watch and nodded approvingly. “You should probably round up Lucien and Matthew. My sewing circle should be here soon.”

“Yes Ma’am!” said Danny, snapping off a mock salute. He whistled to himself as he walked down the corridor, wondering where the others had disappeared to. There was a light under the door to the good parlour, a room which to Danny’s knowledge had never been used while he had been living there. “Auntie Jean must have opened it up for her hen night,” thought Danny. Curious as to what it looked like, and guessing that Mattie was probably in there, Danny turned the handle quietly and opened the door. 

Danny’s jaw dropped as he saw the scene within. Too surprised to even swear, he stood there watching Mattie and Lawson for a few seconds, before closing the door quickly. “Bloody hell!” he said quietly. 

“Danny? Is everything all right?” Danny looked up to see Blake approaching him. Blake looked at the closed door and then at Danny and smiled, “Ah, I see. Come with me, you look like you could use a drink.”

Blake escorted Danny to his study and poured a small glass for him, and a larger one for himself. “So, I see you’ve discovered the other two lovebirds in this house. I take it Jean hadn’t mentioned it to you.”

Danny shook his head, “Not a word. How long has it been going on?”

“Oh they’ve been walking out together for, well it must be almost six months now,” said Blake, taking a drink.

“Looked more like staying in together to me!” said Danny, sipping from his glass. “I mean, the Boss...and Mattie. He’s so old!”

“Lawson’s the same age as I am,” said Blake, with mock indignation.

“Oh I didn’t mean old...old,” said Danny, quickly. “But he’s so much older than Mattie...he’s old enough to be her father!”

“Well, yes,” said Blake, “But he *isn’t* her father. And the important thing is, they’re very happy together.”

“Still a bit weird,” said Danny. 

“That’s love for you,” said Blake, raising his glass and toasting, “To love!”

\---------------------------

Oblivious to the near interruption, Mattie and Lawson were making the most of their time together. “I know you’re the strong silent type, Matthew,” said Mattie, “But don’t tell me you’re still thinking about your best man speech! Penny for your thoughts?”

Lawson smiled, “I suppose I was thinking about Parks, and how maybe he should the one in this parlour.”

“Hmm, I somehow don’t think you’re his type,” Mattie spoke in a teasing voice, but her smile faded as she saw the serious look on Lawson’s face. 

“You know what I mean,” said Lawson, looking away. “He’s your age, well almost your age, and he’s certainly a damn sight closer to it than I am.”

“Chronologically, maybe he’s closer to me,” said Mattie. She put her hand on Lawson’s face and turned him back to face her. “And I’ll admit that he’s a lot more mature than he was before he was transferred to Melbourne. Danny is a good person, and I’ll always be fond of him. Someday he’ll make some woman a good husband...but not this woman. He’s not the man I love...the man I want to spend the rest of my life with...”

There was a sudden intake of breath from Lawson, “Mattie...what are you saying?”

Mattie had spoken from the heart, and hadn’t considered the significance of her words until she saw the look on Lawson’s face. But even as she opened her mouth to downplay them, she realised that she didn’t really want to. “I’m saying...” she said carefully. “I think I’m asking you to marry me...”

\------------------------------------

to be continued


	2. A night for fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the eve of Blake and Jean’s wedding, but they’re not the only ones whose hearts are touched by romance.  
> But how will Lawson react to Mattie's question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to ‘An unexpected gift of fate’ which was written between Seasons 2 & 3\. As such, I’ve ignored most of S3 in writing this fic.

Mattie realised that she was holding her breath as she waited to see Lawson’s reaction, half afraid of what he’d say. But she and Matthew had been courting for almost six months now; she loved him and couldn’t imagine her life without him in it. She only hoped that she hadn’t she hadn’t been too forward and scared him off. To her surprise, Lawson’s face creased up with laughter. “What’s so funny?” asked Mattie, indignantly. “I’m being serious.”

“I know, Mattie,” said Lawson, unable to hide the relief in his voice. He reached up and gently caressed Mattie’s cheek. “But you’ve only gone and stolen my bloody thunder!”

Mattie gasped, “You mean...you were going to...”

Lawson nodded, “I’ve been working my way up to it, yes. Trying to find the right words...the right time...” He sighed, “I didn’t want to rush into it...didn’t want you to feel pressured. I guess...I guess a part of me was afraid because I didn’t know what your answer would be...”

“And now you know,” said Mattie softly as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. 

“Now I know,” said Lawson, when they finally pulled apart. “Reckon it’s time I made a call to your father.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re going to ask him for my hand in marriage,” said Mattie, pulling away slightly, a frown on her face.

“No, but I figure I should give him the good news that I’ll be taking you off his hands,” retorted Lawson.

“Comments like that and I might just change my mind,” said Mattie, without thinking. She saw Lawson’s face fall slightly and quickly added, “Oh Matthew, I’m only teasing.” She cupped his cheek in her hand. “I meant what I said...I love you, and I want to share my life with you.”

Lawson held her, half afraid he was dreaming, only letting go when he heard the clock chiming the quarter hour. “Come on,” he said, “Let’s go tell the others.”

“We can’t do that,” said Mattie, “I mean, not yet.” She saw the puzzlement on Lawson’s face. “Whatever about stealing *your* thunder, I can’t steal Jean’s as well. It’s her big day tomorrow, hers and Lucien’s, and they don’t need us sharing their limelight.”

“You’re right, of course,” said Lawson, trying to hide his disappointment. 

Mattie squeezed his hand, “I’m not going to change my mind, if that’s what you’re worried about. We can tell the world...just not until after the wedding.” She curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Holding her hand out to the light, she smiled.

“Already thinking about the ring?” teased Lawson, smiling as he saw her blush slightly. 

“Just wondering what would suit,” said Mattie. “I mean, I haven’t really thought about it before.” It wasn’t strictly true, thought Mattie. She’d seen several of her friends get engaged, had oohed and aaheed appropriately over the varying shapes and sizes of rings they’d shown off. And sometimes it had crossed her mind to wonder just how they’d look on her finger. But she’d usually dismissed such thoughts, certain that that life path wasn’t for her. And then she’d fallen for Matthew, head over heels, and suddenly that path didn’t seem quite so far fetched after all.

“Day after tomorrow then,” said Lawson. “You and I, let’s go see what sort of ring will suit that pretty little hand of yours.” 

“And then see about setting the date, making plans...”

“We’ll see to all of that after your final exams next month,” said Lawson, firmly. “You’ve worked so hard for them, last thing you want is to get distracted when you’re so close to finishing. I know how important this is to you, how much you want to do this.” 

“You don’t mind the idea of me working?” Mattie hesitated, “Even after we’re married?” She knew that while Matthew was a reasonable man, there were some things upon which his attitude could be said to be less than modern. But so far in their relationship, none of their differences had been insurmountable. 

“Would it make any difference if I did?” Lawson had a teasing note in his voice as he smiled at Mattie.  
“Yes,” said Mattie, honestly. “I do want to be a good wife to you.”

“Then don’t change for me. Being a social worker or a nurse, wanting to help people isn’t just what you do, its part of who you are, part of the reason I love you. And I’d never ask you to give that up. I want you to always be the woman I’ve fallen in love with, the one who stands up to me and tells me when I’m being an idiot...even if you do occasionally scupper my big plans for romance!”

“Next time, don’t keep them to yourself!” Mattie hesitated before continuing, “I mean it Matthew, promise me that you won’t hide things from me, especially if something’s bothering you. I don’t care whether it’s your health or more police politics. If it affects you, it affects me...I don’t want you to shut me out, I want you to be able to talk to me.”

“I will,” said Lawson. “As long as you do the same for me. 

“Oh Matthew!” 

The clock was chiming the half hour when Mattie reluctantly disentangled herself and stood up. “Jean’s sewing circle will be here soon, you should be on your way.”

“I’d rather stay here with you,” said Lawson, as Mattie pulled him to his feet.

“This is for ladies only. Besides, you have to fulfil your best man duties,” teased Mattie, as she led him to the door. “But just make sure you get Lucien to the church, sober and on time tomorrow!”

\----------------------------  
Jean had similar instructions for Lawson. “I’m trusting you to keep an eye on things,” she said as Lawson pulled on his coat. 

“Jean, I promise you I’ll have your groom at the church on time if I have to clap a pair of handcuffs on him,” said Lawson with a smile. “And he’ll be sober enough to say his vows and all.”

“Oh I’m not so worried about Lucien,” said Jean, airily. “He can hold his drink.” Glancing down the hallway to where Blake and Danny were approaching, she bit her lip. 

Lawson followed her gaze, “Don’t worry, I’ll watch out for Parks as well.”

\-------------------------

True to his word, Lawson kept an eye on Danny as the night progressed. Indeed he kept a watchful eye on all of Blake’s party, making sure that nobody was drinking enough to cause any trouble later on. Danny, he was happy to see was pacing himself, refusing to match Blake drink for drink in spite of all the Doctor’s efforts. “Kid’s learning to stand up for himself,” thought Lawson as he nursed his own drink. By all accounts, Parks was doing pretty well down in Melbourne. Lawson hadn’t been happy at first, having his constable transferred without so much as a by your leave, but given later events, Lawson had to admit that it was as well that Parks had been out of the way of the police politics that had threatened his own career. 

“Parks,” said Lawson, as Danny walked past him with an almost empty glass. “What can I get you?”

“Oh I’m fine, Boss, I mean, Sir,” said Danny, with a smile. “Have to keep a clear head for tomorrow. Don’t want to let Auntie Jean down!”

“You’ll do fine,” said Lawson. He took a sip from his drink before continuing. “We’re not on duty now. Reckon it’s time you stopped calling me, Sir.”

Lawson had officially taken himself off duty earlier, leaving Charlie to man the station for the night. He’d been given strict instructions that he would have to handle anything short of a murder by himself, and if the police surgeon was required, well Blake’s locum would have to handle it as he would be doing until the Doc and Jean returned from their honeymoon. A smile came over Lawson’s face involuntarily as he considered the prospect of honeymooning with Mattie. 

Danny watched as a faraway look appeared on Lawson’s face. “Um, Boss...Sir...I mean, Lawson? Is everything okay?” 

Lawson pulled himself back to the present, with an effort. “Yes, fine. Just thinking about tomorrow.” He was about to say more when Blake walked up to the bar. 

“Cec, my good man, I believe there is a minor outbreak of empty glasses over in the corner,” said Blake, even more jovial than usual. “We must remedy that immediately.” Turning to the two police officers, he said, “Matthew, Danny, I see that you’ve both been affected as well. Cec, bring another bottle for my dear, dear friends.” He put his arm around Lawson. “Ah Matthew, who’d have thought, all those years ago back in Ballarat West, who’d have thought that one day we’d be respectable members of the community and you’d be acting as my best man. It’s been a wonderful evening, don’t you think?”

“It’s been good all right, Doc,” said Danny. 

But Blake’s eyes were already on another table at the side of the room, “Excuse me, Danny, I believe I see I see a toast about to be made in my honour over there. And speaking of toasts, Matthew, I do hope you’re not going to embarrass me too terribly tomorrow. Too much gushing and I might get a swelled head.” He smiled widely before picking up a bottle from the bar and moving on.

“Whatever about a swelled head,” said Danny, “He’s certainly going to have a sore one in the morning!”

“That he is,” said Lawson, with some relish. “Better make sure I have a bucket handy!” He took a sip of his own drink and glanced discreetly at his watch.

“You don’t look like you’re having half as good a time as the groom,” observed Danny, quietly. 

Lawson looked up quickly and forced a smile on his face, “Blake’s having a good time, and that’s what counts. These are his friends, not mine. Coppers don’t tend to be the life and soul of a party.”

“We’re usually the ones breaking it up!” said Danny. 

Lawson laughed and held out his glass to clink it against Danny’s. “And that’s the truth!”

“Bet you wish you were with Mattie right now,” said Danny. He saw Lawson glare at him, but didn’t back down. “The Doc told me about the two of you. Said you’re a regular couple or something.” Danny took a quick drink from his glass, “Just be good to her...she deserves it.”

Lawson relaxed visibly and a genuine smile appeared on his face, “That she does, Danny, and that I will.”

\-------------------------  
Several miles away, Mattie too was wishing she was somewhere else. Like Matthew, she was feeling somewhat out of place in the company she was keeping. Although in her case, it was more to do with her marital status than her occupation. As Mattie had looked round the dining room table at the start of the evening, she’d realised that not only was she by far the youngest member of the sewing party, but she was also the only one who had never been married. A fact which had not gone unnoticed or indeed uncommented upon.

Oh the other women had been welcoming to her, and hadn’t deliberately excluded her from conversation. And true, she had met most of them before this evening, but it had usually been in her professional capacity and she couldn’t exactly strike up a conversation by enquiring into their medical ailments. Not that Mattie’s silence was noticed by most of the group. While she worked away at her own little project, choosing to concentrate more on placing her stitches as carefully as she could, the other women were full of gossip, their tongues moving as fast as their needles did through cloth. 

“So you’re heading along the coast for your honeymoon, Jean?” said Nancy, as she expertly bit off a thread. Rummaging in her basket, she threaded a new needle and picked up the next button. 

“Yes,” said Jean. “We’re going to stop over in Adelaide for a few days, spend a few days with Christopher junior and his wife, and then continue on.” She carefully picked out the last of her tacking stitches and smoothed down the material. Jean looked up to see a few glances being exchanged around the table. “It would have been too long a journey for them to make to visit for the wedding, especially given my daughter in law’s condition.” Jean knew that she and Lucien could easily have postponed their wedding when she’d heard that she was going to be a grandmother, but it had been difficult enough to find a reliable locum for the practice and in all honesty, Jean hadn’t wanted to delay any longer than the proprieties demanded. The last thing she wanted was to spend any more years regretting opportunities not taken.   
“We’ll be gone for three weeks,” Jean added, “But I’m sure Mattie will keep the house in shipshape order for us!” Jean didn’t miss some of the glances that passed between her friends. Luckily Mattie had her head bowed over the handkerchief she was hemming and didn’t notice them.

“Well it’ll be good practice for you, Mattie girl,” said Patricia, “Assuming you ever have a household of your own to manage one day.”

This time Mattie did look up from her work. She forced a smile onto her face, “Oh I’m quite happy to be under Jean’s roof. She does look after us all so well.” 

“Ah well,” said Nancy, “Not everybody is cut out for marriage. Maybe that’s why you’re still single.” 

“Nancy,” said Jean, quickly. “Could you pass me over your small scissors, I just need to trim a thread here. Where did you get it, it has such beautiful workmanship.” Jean did her best to steer the conversation back towards more innocuous matters, but she couldn’t stop the occasional snide comments that were clearly directed towards Mattie, along the lines of ‘women who shouldn’t be keeping a man on a string if they weren’t serious about him’. 

It took all of Mattie’s self-control not to blurt out the news of her engagement, especially when Patricia made a pointed comment about men who couldn’t make up their minds.

Fortunately, Jean came to her rescue, and announced that it was almost time for a pot of tea. “Mattie, would you give me a hand in the kitchen?”

Mattie put her almost finished work on the table and followed Jean out to the kitchen.

“Don’t let them get to you, Mattie,” said Jean, as she put out the cups and saucers. “They don’t mean any harm...it’s just that they’re from a different generation. Things were done, well, a lot differently back then.”

“No taking tea in a man’s bedroom?” said Mattie, with a smile.

“Not even sitting in the parlour without a chaperone!” said Jean, returning the smile. “No, back in Patricia and Nancy’s day, once a man asked a girl’s father for permission to walk out with her, well, if an engagement wasn’t announced within six months he was clearly not a serious suitor.” Jean saw Mattie bite her lip. “Oh Mattie, I didn’t mean to...Matthew does love you, a blind man could see it. But he’s a man, and nowadays they sometimes need a bit of encouragement. Remember, courtship is all about chasing a man until he catches you!”

Mattie couldn’t help but smile and something about her expression made Jean gasp, “Mattie, has he?”

Mattie shook her head quickly, then nodded, “Yes...I mean no, I...I sort of did...and he said yes!” she added almost in a whisper. 

“Oh Mattie!” Jean put her arms around Mattie and hugged her, “That’s wonderful news!” Pulling away, she added, “Forget the tea, I’m opening a fresh bottle of sherry for the occasion.” She started towards the cupboard. 

“Oh no, Jean, you can’t,” Mattie pulled her back. “I don’t want to say anything until after your wedding. This is your big day, yours and Lucien’s. Besides, I made Matthew promise not to say anything either.”

“I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to,” said Jean, “But we might as well still have something stronger than tea.”

“I’m not so sure,” said Mattie with a sigh as she started taking down the glasses. “I’m all thumbs as it is, and I *do* want to get this handkerchief done properly...for Matthew.”

“You know he won’t mind a few uneven stitches,” said Jean as she got out the bottle. “He probably won’t even notice them.”

“I know...but I’ll know they’re there,” said Mattie, “I just want to do it right...everything...”

Jean could see that it was more than just the sewing on Mattie’s mind. “Anything you need to ask, Mattie. Anything you need me to show you, whether it’s sewing or cooking or anything, all you have to do is say the word.” 

Mattie felt a huge wave of relief come over her. “Thank you Jean.”

“Now,” said Jean, briskly. “You bring the glasses, I’ll bring the bottle. We’ll make this a night to remember.” 

Mattie carried the tea tray and Jean the bottle of sherry as they returned to the sewing circle. 

“Breaking into the good stuff already, Jean?” said Nancy as Jean opened the bottle. “Better not drink it all, you might need a bit of Dutch courage for tomorrow!”

“Or for tomorrow night,” added Patricia as she took a filled glass from Jean.

“Hmm, do you mean for me or for Lucien?” asked Jean as she handed round the rest of the glasses.

“I’ll leave you to be the judge of that!” said Nancy, as she picked up her glass. 

\---------------------------------  
To be concluded


	3. The long awaited day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Blake's big day has arrived, but Lawson is determined not to steal their thunder.

Title: Day of anticipation  
Chapter: 3/3 – The long awaited day  
Characters: Mattie, Jean, Lawson, Blake, Danny, Charlie  
Rating: 15  
Spoilers: Set post S2  
Summary: It’s the day of Blake and Jean’s wedding, but they’re not the only ones whose hearts are touched by romance.   
Word count: ~ 2,500  
Notes: This is a sequel to ‘An unexpected gift of fate’ which was written between Seasons 2 & 3\. As such, I’ve ignored most of S3 in writing this fic.   
Disclaimer. I don’t own the characters, I’m only borrowing them, and no copyright infringement is intended.

\-------------------------------  
Lawson was busy cooking breakfast when a somewhat bleary eyed Blake joined him in the kitchen.  
“You sleep okay?” asked Lawson as he cracked an egg into the frying pan. 

“Yes, thank you,” said Blake as he sat down at the kitchen table. “And thank you for setting the alarm clock for me.” He reached for the teapot and started pouring a cup for himself. “Although I do think it was most unreasonable of you to put it on top of the wardrobe.” 

Lawson shrugged, “It got you out of bed, didn’t it?” 

“Yes, there is that,” said Blake. He sipped his tea, trying to ignore the slight throbbing in his head. “Where’s Danny?”

“Gave him breakfast then sent him round to yours to see if they’ve any errands need doing. He’s going to drop round the buttonholes once the florist has been there.” Lawson put a plate in front of Blake. “Get this into you,” he ordered. “By the time you’re finished, the water should be hot enough for your shower. And don’t drag your heels; we’ve to be at the church at least twenty minutes before the service starts.”

\------------------------------------ 

An hour later, fed and washed, Blake was feeling considerably more human. He’d donned his wedding suit, brushed his hair and had even managed to get his cufflinks in with a reasonable amount of dexterity considering the amount of alcohol he’d consumed the night before. But there was one task that just seemed to be beyond his reach. Blake looked in the mirror and grimaced as yet again his reflection showed a tie knot that failed to reach the high standard he wanted to show for Jean. 

“Matthew,” said Blake, catching sight of Lawson in the mirror and turning around. “I see you’ve managed to tie your tie to perfection. I don’t suppose you could render some assistance here?”

Lawson rolled his eyes but took the ends of the tie from Blake and with a few quick movements soon had it in a neat little knot.

“My oh my,” said Blake, a trace of amusement in his voice. “Have you been practicing?”

Lawson shrugged, “Mattie got a book from the library, taught me how to do it.” He turned Blake around so they were both looking in the mirror. “There, reckon that’ll pass muster all right with the womenfolk.”

“Ah Matthew,” said Blake, with a sigh. “Excellent work.” He put his arm around Lawson’s shoulders. “Thank you my friend, for all that you’ve done for me...”

“Yeah well,” said Lawson, a little bit embarrassed by Blake’s effusiveness. He looked at his watch, “Right, we need to leave here in the next fifteen minutes. Buttonholes are downstairs, I have the rings in my pocket, and there’s plenty of petrol in the car.” He automatically checked his pocket for the rings.

“You are a model of efficiency,” said Blake. “I couldn’t have asked for a better best man.”

Lawson was smoothing down the handkerchief in his front pocket when Blake spoke. Parks had brought a small wrapped package with him when delivering the buttonholes, “Mattie asked me to give you this. Something she finished last night at the sewing bee.” Inside had been a handkerchief the same colour as the dress Lawson had seen her wearing the day before, and tucked inside it was a note saying ‘I love you’. 

Both handkerchief and note were tucked safely in Lawson’s pocket as he replied without thinking to Blake’s comment, “Ah you can return the favour soon enough.” The words were out of his mouth before he realised what he’d said. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting married as well,” said Blake, brushing away an errant hair from his shoulder. He caught the look on Lawson’s face and turned around. “Lawson...are you planning on getting married?”

“Well why else would I need a best man?” said Lawson, a look of chagrin on his face as he realised he’d let the cat out of the bag. 

“To Mattie?”

“I’m not exactly courting anybody else now, am I?”

“You asked Mattie O’Brien to marry you?”

“Actually,” said Lawson, a half smile appearing on his face, “I’m pretty certain that she asked me first, but yes, we’re engaged, we’re going to be married, and are you going to be my bloody best man or not?”

“I would be honoured to,” said Blake, a smile on his face. “Bloody hell, Jean is going to be delighted when she hears this!”

“Yeah, well she’s not to hear it today,” said Lawson, firmly. “This is *Jean’s* day, well, hers and yours and the last thing I want is to steal her thunder.”

“You know she wouldn’t mind,” said Blake.  
“Maybe not, but I promised Mattie. So come on, get your things, it’s time we were leaving. And remember, not one word to Jean.”

“Ah, and so the hen-pecking begins.” Blake was rewarded with a glare from Lawson who took him by the arm and steered him towards the door. “Don’t worry; my lips are sealed...at least until after the ceremony!”

\--------------------------  
In spite of his promise not to mention it, Blake did take the opportunity generated by the car journey, to tease Lawson about the situation. “Fancy that, the pair of us, soon to be respectable married gentlemen.” He caught Lawson glaring at him, “Oh don’t worry, I won’t say a word to anybody about it once we’re at the church. Although if you’d been a bit more on the ball, we could have had a double wedding! But of course that wouldn’t have worked, what with you and Mattie not being Catholic. Not that I’m overly fond of religion myself, but well, Jean wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Now who’s hen-pecked,” muttered Lawson under his breath as he drove. But he knew Blake well enough to know that the other man was simply trying to distract himself from the impending ceremony. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to get married,” Blake had confided in Lawson over drinks a few weeks earlier, “But the whole religious aspect of it. I haven’t been to church since that murder last year. Luckily Jean is religious enough for both of us and managed to convince the priest that I’m of good character and what not. But it just seems so hypocritical for me to be standing up there and saying all these words I don’t really believe.” He’d knocked back his drink and poured another. 

“Cross your bloody fingers then.” Lawson had given short shrift to Blake’s doubts. “Look, you want to marry Jean, you go through the whole ceremony the way she wants. Just try and sound sincere at least when you’re saying ‘I do’.”

For the most part on the journey Lawson simply ignored Blake’s ramblings. One thing he *did* respond to, however, was when Blake teased him about the lack of a romantic proposal. “While I’ll admit that romance isn’t always my strong suit,” he said, “At least there were flowers when I popped the question.”

“Yeah,” snapped Lawson, “Only they were the ones I’d bought for Mattie for our first date, so that doesn’t count.” Blake had moved on to another topic, but although there had certainly been no malicious intent behind the jibe, it had left its mark, and Lawson was still brooding over it somewhat as he and Blake waited at the altar.

And then the music had changed, and the wedding party came in. Jean looking radiant in her simple yet stunning wedding suit. Danny managing to look both nervous as hell and pleased as punch as he escorted her down the aisle. And then there was Mattie, and as Lawson saw her walking towards him, a demure smile on her face, once he saw her, it was as if they were the only two people in the church. By the look on Mattie’s face when she reached the altar and made eye contact with him, she was having similar thoughts.

Lawson was barely aware of the ceremony progressing, the vows being exchanged. All he could think of was that some day soon, he and Mattie would be standing up in front of their friends and family and making those same promises. He only pulled himself back to the present when he heard the priest call for the rings, and he fumbled quickly in his pocket before handing them over. Glancing over towards Mattie, Lawson caught her eye as she smiled at him, and he knew that she knew what he had been thinking. And then there were the two voices reading their vows which then became one and Doctor and Mrs Blake turned to face the congregation before giving the obligatory first kiss.

\------------------------------   
Lawson clasped Mattie’s hand in his as they followed the newlyweds out to the front of the church. There were handshakes and hugs all round, and then the photographer barking orders, moving people into position and out again, trying to get everybody looking in the right direction and smiling at once.

Later, when all the pictures had been developed and copies made and shared around, of all the many shots that had been taken that day, Lawson’s favourite had been one taken not by the official photographer, but by Agnes Clasby with her old brownie .

It had been taken in between some of the ‘official’ shots. Mattie had been smoothing down the handkerchief in his pocket when Agnes had called her name. She’d half turned and that was when the camera shutter had clicked. When the picture came out, Agnes had caught that moment between them, looking as she’d said “As if there was nobody else in the world apart from the two of them.” She’d added, “That’s when I figured there was no point Jean doing a bouquet toss, because anybody with half a brain could see who was going to be next!”

Jean had agreed, and had had Agnes make a copy for her which she’d framed and given to the pair as an engagement present. But that was later and this was now, and Lawson found himself separated from Mattie during the meal as Jean had gone for a traditional seating plan. 

He made his best man’s speech, managing to get a few jibes in at Blake and his propensity for annoying people, but also managing to convey just how good and decent a man he was. “No matter how much he tries to hide it,” Lawson had added, getting a laugh from the assembled guests. “Lucien and Jean have always looked out for their friends and now it’s their turn to look out for each other. Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses and join me in a toast, to the bride and groom.” It may not have been the most articulate of speeches, but it had hit the right note. Lawson was however extremely grateful to have gotten through it without any hiccups and was even more grateful when the remaining speeches were finished and it was time to mingle with the crowd, and more importantly, be reunited with Mattie. They spent most of the rest of the reception together, trying to hide their smiles as more than one person made pointed comments about ‘going to a wedding being the making of another’.

But finally the reception was drawing to a close, Jean had disappeared to change into her going away outfit and Mattie had gone to assist. Lawson was left to perform his final task as best man, namely keeping Blake distracted while Danny decorated his car. Charlie had managed to join them for a few hours – the good and not so good citizens of Ballarat having clearly decided not to trouble their police force too unduly this day – and he was providing valuable assistance in the serious business of attaching tin cans and old shoes to the rear bumper. 

“Ah Matthew,” said Blake, at his most convivial. “I thought you’d be getting my car ready for the drive.” 

“Some things are best delegated,” said Lawson, with a smile. “Just hope it bloody starts!”

“Well, you’ve done enough for me today,” said Blake. His voice was suddenly serious, “And indeed not just today. You’ve been my friend since we were in short trousers and I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me...even if I don’t always acknowledge it properly.”  
“Yes, well...” Lawson cleared his throat, “That’s what friends are for...” He put out his hand to shake hands, but instead Blake pulled him into a quick hug. 

“You look after Mattie,” said Blake, quietly as they pulled apart. “And I hope you’ll be as happy together as Jean and I.” He glanced over Lawson’s shoulder, “And speaking of the lovely Mrs. Blake...” 

Lawson turned to see Jean surrounded by well wishers as she tried to make her way back to her husband. “Lucien,” she said, when she finally reached his side, “I think it’s time we were going.”

“Of course, my dear,” said Blake, offering her his arm. 

Of course there were goodbyes to be said, hugs and kisses to be exchanged all round, Blake’s mock anger when he saw the decorated car. But soon he was driving away with Jean waving out the window at their guests.

\--------------------------------  
Lawson’s jacket was draped over Mattie’s shoulders as they walked home. It was such a lovely day that neither had wanted it to come to an end just yet. 

Mattie had Jean’s bouquet in her hands as they walked. There hadn’t been an official ‘bouquet toss’, Jean having ruled it out when she’d realized that the only unmarried women there would be Mattie, and Agnes Clasby. “It would hardly be fair,” she’d told Blake while they were making plans.  
“I completely agree,” Blake had said, “I’ve seen Agnes when she sets her mind on something, poor Mattie wouldn’t stand a chance.”   
So Jean had simply handed the bouquet to Mattie with a wink and a smile, before getting into the car. 

“You’re very quiet,” said Mattie, as they walked through the park. “Penny for your thoughts.”

“You know what happened the last time you said that,” said Lawson, with a smile. Glancing around, he saw that there was nobody else in the vicinity and he guided Mattie to a nearby bench and sat her down. The sun was setting, casting a reddish gold light on the lake and surroundings as Lawson dropped to one knee before Mattie and took her hand. “Mattie,” he said, softly. “I know we’ve pretty much agreed this already, but I wanted to do it properly...will you do me the very great honour...of allowing me to become your husband?”

“Oh Matthew,” said Mattie, “You didn’t have to ask...you know I will...” The bouquet was forgotten as she stood, taking Lawson’s hands as he too rose to his feet. “Yes,” she said softly. “I will.” 

In the end thought Lawson as they kissed, it wasn’t about the right time or the right place, or even the right words. All that was needed...was the right person. 

\-------------------------------   
The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this segment but I do have another planned - to be written when real life allows!


End file.
